Not His Home, Not Anymore
by myjunkisyou573926
Summary: So another really sappy although not as fluffy Hernst fic that I wrote in class today. Basically, Hanschen is kicked out of his house after being found with Ernst, and sappy-ness ensues. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay, I admit that I had a little bit of inspiration for the plot from Part "D" of CandyGlue's Alphabet Soup story (an unauthorized sequel, perhaps?). So don't sue me! LOL. It's also kinda a semi-sequel to Sunday After Church as well. It's another one I wrote today while bored in English class. It was either this or listen to my 60-something year old female teacher make sex jokes and give us a lesson on squid mating. Anyway, onto the story. Very sappy, FYI.**

Hanschen knew that this day would come eventually. The words still rang in his ears.

"We thought we raised you better! We don't want your kind living under our roof, you faggot!"

His own parents! Leaving him, out on the streets. No food, no shelter, and just a bit of money left over from last week's allowance.

It had all started earlier today. They had been lying in the moss by the stream, he and Ernst, arms entangled, lips softly against lips. To preoccupied with their love for eachother, neither of the boys noticed Hanschen's father, looking for his son after he had not shown up for supper, standing over the cuddling boys, face red with anger and shame.

Needless to say, it did not end well for Hanschen. Noticing his father's shadow, Hanschen quickly broke apart from his lover, as Herr Rilow harshly pulled him up by the ear, leaving Ernst, terrified, alone on the dirt and grass. Hanschen's father, too angry for words, dragged Hanschen home in silent anger. Hanschen managed to take a quick look back at the small boy he had come to secretly love, and saw Ernst silently staring back at him, eyes flooding with tears.

When Hanschen got home, both of his parents continued to chastise him, his mother using words that he never thought he would ever hear her say, while his dad yelled at him as well, occasionally striking his son. They both quickly decided that Hanschen was no longer welcome in their home anymore.

Hanschen ended up wandering through the woods for hours, lost in thought. Where would he stay? How would he survive? And most importantly, what would happen to Ernst if his parents found out? Hanschen wasn't even sure if the Robels' had found out about the boys' secret encounters.

A few weeks ago, Ernst had told Hanschen about his harsh family life. His father was a drunk, and would beat his son every night. It hurt Hanschen when he found out about this. Ernst was just a small boy, and nearky helpless. It made Hanschen angry that anyone would try to hurt his Ernst, his first true love. All he wanted to do at that very moment,wandering through the woods, was makesure that Ernst was safe. He would somehow find a way for them to be together.

As Hanschen walked to the Robel's house, he realized that he had become an entirely different person after meeting Ernst. Although he hadn't really admitted it yet, he loved the small boy, more than anything. This realization surprised Hanschen, who had never really had much of a sensitive side.

It was nearly ten by the time he had gotten to the Robel's house. By the look of the windows, everyone seemed to be asleep. Hanschen creeped up to the side of the house where Ernst's bedroom was, and threw a small pebble at the window. Ernst, a light sleeper, was at the window within a minute.

"Hanschen! What are you doing here so late?" Ernst softly called, rubbing his eyes.

"Come down here, I'll explain everything." Hanschen called back, careful as not to wake Ernst's parents.

Ernst, hesitating at first, complied as usual with Hanschen's request, and left the window, tiptoeing quietly down to the first floor, and pulled on a coat as he went outside to where the golden haired boy was waiting.

"why are you here? We can't afford to get caught again! What if my parents-" Ernst stopped, noticing that his companion had tears in his eyes.

Hanschen, trying to keep some of his dignity, calmly wiped his eyes. "According to my parents, I'm not allowed back home. I just came here to see if you were alright."

Ernst got wide-eyed, feeling pity for Hanschen. "Oh God- Hanschen- I just- I wish that there was something I could do. They- my parents- haven't found out yet. What will happen-"

"They won't," Hanschen promised. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Ernst couldn't help but smile a little at this, glad to see that his companion truly cared for him, even if it hurt his dignity to admit it. He soon became worried again. "But, where will you stay, I'd let you stay here, but my parents….."

Hanschen whispered. "I understand. Don't worry about me, I'll find a place in town to stay." Hanschen sniffled, embarrassed that he was starting to show his sensitivity in front of the younger boy.

"Will I still see you?" Ernst asked hopefully.

"Of course," Hanschen said reassuringly. "I'll find a way to see you." Hanschen forced a slight smile. Ernst started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry that this happened hanschen," the small boy sniffled, trying to keep his tears under control. " I just want to help you somehow. I- Ilove you hanschen."As tears rolled down his pale cheeks, Hanschen felt tears in his own eyes as well.

Hanschen decided at this moment that he cared about and trusted Ernst enough to let him see his sensitive side. He sighed, all cards on the table now.

"I love you too, Ernst." At that, Hanschen pressed his soft lips to the slightly shocked Ernst's own quivering lips, and the two shared a lovely, reassuring kiss. They finally broke away, and Hanschen took off back into the woods, feeling the best he had felt within the last few hours.

And Ernst was left standing there outside his house, watching his dearest companion running into the night, as the words still rang in his ears.

_I love you too._

**Wow, that got a bit depressing now didn't it? I told you it was sappy. Anyway, not my absolute best, but I still liked it and wanted to share it with you guys. ******** Once again, R & R!**


End file.
